


The Pack Remains

by ShadowsHollow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsHollow/pseuds/ShadowsHollow
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament has come, the contestants have been chosen... but someone is missing. How can the Boy-Who-Lived be in the tournament when he isn't even at Hogwarts?With the the howl of a wolf, lives are changed. With the pounding of paws, the pack is strong.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Tardiness

_I own nothing but my imagination_

_Yes, some characters are OOC but its fanfiction. Please bear with it._

_Also, the HP universe and TW ones were changed a little to fit in with each other._

It had been two months since the start of the school year. Two months and not one person had seen even a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter. Hermione looked around the room on November 1st and it was almost like something started to break inside of her. She thought when she heard his name come out of the Goblet of Fire last night that somehow, he would magically appear… she should have known better than that. People couldn’t Apparate inside of Hogwarts. She lowered her head back down to nibble on some toast.

“Hello Hermione,” Luna Lovegood’s voice was soft as it usually was. Hermione glanced up with a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She might not bully the poor girl like most people, but Hermione just couldn’t call her a friend yet either. “It’s alright. Hale will be back today. His Banshee was worried and didn’t want him back with all of the Nargles that follow him during Halloween.” The blond girl turned and walked back over to the Ravenclaw table with a skip in her step. The day was long after that.

Dinner was loud as usual, if not more so with two other schools in attendance. A loud hoot filled the hall as heads turned towards the ceiling. Mail at this time of night was rare so everyone was curious as to who would be the receiver. Silence quickly filled the hall when a familiar snowy white owl soared into the great hall. It circled once before landing in front of an empty plate beside Ron. “Hedwig?” The red head quickly looked around before focusing on Hermione. “If Hedwig is here than Harry has to be too right?”

The owl began to peck at some of the meat on Ron’s plate, startling when McGonagall’s voice rang out, “Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger a word if you would.” The silence broke with that and the two stood and walked up to the dais. “Is that Mr. Potter’s owl? What did Mr. Potter say?”

“Nothing Professor. There wasn’t a letter with her.” Hermione glanced back to see Hedwig was back to eating. This time taking sips out of someone’s goblet. “I’ll write one and send her back. Maybe he’ll answer this time.”

“Thank you, Miss Granger. You may…” the old woman cut herself off and her eyes widened. There, standing at the entrance was the missing Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone turned to stare when the doors closed behind him, but none could speak.

Harry smiled as he walked forward between the tables. His hair was short, shaved on both sides and left messy on top. Green eyes brilliant without his usual glasses to hide their color. He was dressed in a short sleeved red shirt, tight blue pants and a leather jacket hanging in his left hand. Red shoes tapped lightly as he walked, the movement smooth. That wasn’t what had most people’s attention though. It was the elbow height tawny blond wolf walking beside him.

“Sorry Professors didn’t mean to be so late. My flight got delayed or I would have been here this morning.” Without a second glance he took a seat in front of Hedwig, giving her a pet before starting to eat. A small whine caused him to laugh and grab and entire plate of chicken and placing it on the floor. “don’t worry, I’d never forget about you. Eat up. You leave tomorrow.”

“Harry my boy.” Dumbledore stood and moved to go around the dais. The wolf raised its head and began a low growl. “I believe we should talk. Could you come to my office?”

Harry glanced down at the wolf then up at his Headmaster. “uh, sorry but I don’t think he wants to talk right now and I’m quite hungry. I’ve been up for the last three days trying to prepare for coming back here.” He took some mashed potatoes and added them to the plate on the ground with a whisper. “Calm down. It’ll be alright I promise.”

“Potter! That’s a wolf not a pet. Get it out of here.” Mad-Eye stood, his staff thumping onto the ground and echoing within the great hall. “I’ll gladly do it myself.”

Harry stopped eating, his fork partway to his mouth. Lowing his fork, he took a few calming breaths before turning his head back towards the dais. “Excuse me? I don’t think I heard you right.” When Mad-Eye opened his mouth to speak Harry quickly cut him off. “Don’t I was being sarcastic. I heard you perfectly clear and I’m going to address this once and only once. This wolf, and any wolf you see with me are off limits. Should anyone attack them not only will they fight back, but I myself will gladly end you. Is that clear?” His eyes almost seemed to shine in the light of the flickering candles.

Placing a hand onto the wolf’s head the teenager used it to leverage himself up. With the smallest wince he put some food onto a plate, picked up the plate from the floor and began walking out of the room. “Harry.” Hermione’s voice carried to her friend, pausing him in his steps. She could see his shoulders relax a little, but he didn’t turn around. “Pardon me Professor.” Hermione addressed McGonagall then hurried down the aisle to stands at Harry’s side. “Harry, please I just want to talk.”

“Okay Hermione. Let’s go to the common room.”

“Really Hermione? He doesn’t show up to school until now, gets himself into the tournament and you still follow him blindly?” Ron’s anger was mounting again now that Harry was here. Not only late but causing a scene at that. “He’s just trying to get attention Hermione!”

“Ronald!”

“Mr. Weasley!”

“I have to say I agree with Weasley on this. 40 points from Gryffindor for causing a distraction, 20 for disrespecting your professors and another 30 for arriving to Hogwarts late.” Snape’s voice was nearly drowned out by Hermione’s and McGonagall’s cries of shock at Ron. “Detention for a week as well. Since the Hogwarts Express does not run during this time of the school year you must have come by illegal means like two years ago.”

Harry turned his head and smirked at the dark professor. “Actually, Potions Master Snape, I have a letter to excuse me.” The wolf leaned forward and pushed open one of the doors for Harry to walk through. “As Malfoy is so fond of saying, my father will hear about this. He is the one who kept me home anyways.” With that parting note the three of them walked through the doors, letting it close behind them with a bang.


	2. Non-Fiction

As soon as the doors closed behind them Harry’s shoulders slumped and he leaned back against them, eyes closed. “Sweet Merlin that was worse than I though it would be.” He raised his head and smiled sheepishly at Hermione. “You’re probably confused. How about we go to the library and talk? With Madam Pince in there I’ll even be able to eat.”

“First off, the library? You hardly ever go in there Harry. Secondly, you want to bring food in there? As if I’d ever let you do that. And yes, I am very confused. No one has seen or heard from you since the end of last year Harry! Where have you been?” Hermione took a breath, realizing that she had put herself into his space. Although the wolf beside him wasn’t growling its brow was furrowed and shoulders tense. She carefully took a step back. “why can’t we just go to the common room like you said?”

“Because Hermione, they wouldn’t expect me to be in the library. It’s either that or somewhere in the dungeons… you know what, the kitchens are downstairs.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he stood up straight once again. Careful not to put the food in Hermione’s face he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the dungeons. The walk was silent as they descended, walking past the barrels that was the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. Tickling the pear, the two walked into the kitchens where the house elves were taking a short break. It still amazed Harry that the kitchens were a near exact replica of the Great Hall but with various counters and appliances. He could see the various desserts set up on each of the tables waiting the time for transport it upstairs. “Dobby.”

The small elf walked over from a corner of the room with a big grin, “Harry Potter has returned! Dobby was worried when Harry Potter hadn’t visited Dobby yet.” The tennis ball sized greed eyes began to moisten in warning of Dobby crying. Harry smiled, set his plates down onto a counter and held his arms open for a hug. Dobby threw himself into his arms, pleased his friend was back. After a moment, the two separated and Dobby grabbed the plates, moving them over to a table away from everyone, a fireplace lit and warm next to it.

“Dobby, this is Hermione Granger, and this is Isaac.” Harry pointed the two of them out while he set Isaac’s plate back onto the floor and began eating his own. He kept an ear towards the conversation as Hermione and Dobby talked for a moment, catching just bits and pieces. At Hermione’s look of annoyance and Dobby’s eyes almost conveying annoyance he knew it was time to step in. “Well Hermione, what questions do you have for me? You can talk with Dobby any time you wish but I think he might need to get back to work.”

Turning back to face Harry, Hermione stole a piece of chicken from his plate. “Where to start? Where have you been? Why haven’t you contacted anyone? Why haven’t you responded to mine or Ron’s letters? Did you hear what has been happening lately? Who have you been with? Why in the world is there a giant wolf with you? How do you legally have a wolf? How is it so large? When and why did you change your appearance? Who did you mean by father?” Harry raised a hand to stop Hermione and told her to breathe between her sentences. “Let’s start with are you alright?”

“I’m doing great Hermione. Better than I have in a while actually. I think it might be a little easier to answer some of your questions at once with a bit of a non-fictional story.” Harry leaned back in his chair smiling, his eyes on Hermione. Isaac whined gently and sat at Harry’s feet, head on his leg instead of finishing his own meal.

“After I left Hogwarts first year I soon realized that I couldn’t handle living like I had. I now had people who cared for me like you and Ron. A school that I enjoyed being at and magic. I didn’t want to hide who I was anymore by being scared of everything with the Dursleys. I couldn’t live normally after nearly being killed twice in a space nine months. Watching two friends nearly be killed as well. After about two weeks I sat my aunt down and we had a civil conversation. She took me to get some of my gallons changed into pounds and we got me a counselor for children. She agreed to take me twice a week so long as it kept me out of the house the entirety of those days. This lasted for about a month before my counselor realized my home life situation.”

“He decided one day that we’d have one of our sessions at home instead of his office. You see he wasn’t a full-time counselor so he did things differently. He was a volunteer with the local orphanage. He usually didn’t deal with children outside of the system. He said that something about me though called to him for help.” Isaac released a huff of breath that was almost a laugh, causing Harry to rub his head. “Sorry, I’m making it sound like he’s a good guy. You need to know, he’s an arse. Complete arse really. But not too bad of a person once you get to know him. Sorry I’m getting off track. When he came to the house my aunt wasn’t very happy about that but willing to deal. Vernon though was furious about it. See he hadn’t known what had been going on with my aunt and I.”

“Vernon had taken me aside to yell at me. It wasn’t pleasant to say the least. My counselor Jackson burst into the room after the first slap to shove Vernon away from me. He took me out of the house, went back inside and came out around a half hour later with all my stuff. I don’t know what exactly happened that day, just that my aunt agreed to hand me over and I was on a plane to America the next day.”

“America? You went with a stranger halfway across the world? Harry didn’t you pause to think for a moment?”

“I didn’t actually. Jackson explained to me that there were people back where he came from who would understand me. Understand what I had been through. Hermione, he knew that I was supernatural although I had never told him. I always played off the things that happened to me in a very normal way. That’s why I went with him. He knew. And yes, it was dumb and not how I should have handled it.” Harry took a moment to eat a little bit more of his meal, making sure that Hermione was eating as well. Dobby stopped by with a few butterbeers and a large bowl of water. “I met a group of people when we arrived in California. Five adults and eight teenagers were waiting at the airport for us; for me. Those people became my family as I spent most of the summer with them being taken care of.”

“Weren’t you picked up from the Dursleys’ though? Before second year, when you and Ron got trapped outside of the gate to 9 ¾.” Hermione continued to eat from Harry’s plate, dropping a piece of chicken down to try and get Isaac to eat.

“The last week of summer was spent with the Dursleys. There was some legal issues that needed to be taken care of so I was forced to return. That’s when everything went down with Dobby and the rescue happened. Trust me, Vernon was not happy with my return and neither was the pack. I spent all of second year just wanting to return but legal issues were getting in the way. I was able to go back after second year but again, for some reason I was called back towards the end of summer. I hated being back in England with the Dursleys so when Marge showed up I just kinda snapped. Thankfully, a few of the pack came to stay with me during that time.”

“Harry, you keep saying the pack. What do you mean?”

Harry grinned, “I’ll get to that. See second year messed me up again so I spent a lot of time with Jackson working through my problems now that I could talk with him. I figured out a lot of things during that time but I guess we hadn’t really spent enough time talking about my parents. That’s why my magic reacted the way it did. I mean, I feel bad but not as bad as I should have. Thankfully, it was during my time in Diagon Alley that all legal matters were finally settled and full custody was granted. That’s why I spent all of this last summer with my family. I was actually adopted this summer by two of the pack and none of us wanted me to return before needed.” Harry took a breath and finished his butterbeer. “That answer your questions?”

Hermione blinked at Harry and could see Isaac do so as well. “no. no it does not Harry James Potter. All I got from that is you’re no longer living with the Dursleys and are now living in California with new parents. That’s not even half of my questions.”

Isaac stepped back and his whole body shook for a moment as he shifted. Standing before the teens now was a thin young adult of 20 with sandy blond curls and deep blue eyes. He adjusted the hounds-tooth scarf around his neck before staring Harry down. “you take too much after your dad.” He turned to smile at a wide-eyed Hermione. “I’m Isaac Lahey, a werewolf and member of the pack Harry keeps dodging around.”


End file.
